Cypresspaw
Cypresspaw is a smoky chocolate brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes. He is apprenticed to Liontooth of ShadowClan, and tends to be snarky, curious and persistent. He aspires to be the best tracker in his Clan when he grows up. He is the first OC of Apricate from Generation I, and debuted in Chapter 1 of "From the Shadows". Currently, he is investigating the deaths of numerous ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats, and the circumstances around them. __TOC__ Appearance Cypresspaw has a deep brown base coat with certain areas, such as around his neck and back, hued a lighter, smokier color. His underside is an off-white, covering his muzzle, chest, and portions of his legs. His golden eyes are a bright contrast from his dark pelt, although at most times, they are narrowed down to the point where they aren't even apparent. His overall build is quite fragile, which many find unusual for a full-blooded ShadowClan cat. He instead closely resembles the normal build of a WindClan cat, which he often regards with disgust. He has both the long, delicate limbs and the almost rabbit-like ears of a typical moor runner. The only physical portion of him that resembles a ShadowClanner ... Personality hard-working, persistent, clever etc blah blah blah. v fragile, pessimistic, snarky, sarcastic meow meow purr. History Kit * Cypresskit is born to Sorreltuft and Pansynose in ShadowClan camp, along with another unnamed kit who soon dies after birth. * He becomes fast friends with another kit around his age, Tigerkit, along with a slightly older kit, Lizardkit. * Days pass by without much excitement, until Pansynose disappears from the nursery. * Cypresskit is distraught, and is often caught trying to sneak out of camp to find his mother. * Sorreltuft is no better, and refuses to visit the nursery, forcing Cypresskit to be turned over to another queen. * He retracts into himself, only socializing with Tigerkit and Lizardkit until his apprenticeship begins. * Location(s): ShadowClan * Age Range: 1 moon - 6 moons * Stats Gained: None Apprentice * Cypresspaw is appointed to Liontooth, and immediately requests to be put to work. * He is obliged, and is put to many difficult tasks. * Eventually, Cypresspaw breaks out of his shell, socializing more with his clan. * On a hunting patrol, Cypresspaw is witness to Ambertooth's death on the ThunderClan border. * When returning to the scene in the dead of night, he stumbles upon a Wrenpaw of ThunderClan, and they team up to investigate the killings. * Cypresspaw is almost caught by the dawn patrol, and is interrogated by his mentor when he returns to camp, learning that there was a "mole" in the clan. * Location(s): ShadowClan * Age Range: 6 moons - X moons * Stats Gained: Neutral- alignment, ** Skills: Listen +1, Sneak +1, Recall +1, Jump +1 ** Knacks: Charisma +1, Pathfinder +1, Track +1 Relations ---- ThunderClan Wrenpaw Fubsy - | | | | | She's pretty cool for a Thundercat, I guess. I hope she's alright. ShadowClan Wolfstar NPC - | | | | I respect him, since he's my leader. I haven't really talked to him directly, though. Stoatcry NPC - | | | I hope everything is alright, he doesn't seem too well. Marshfern NPC - | | | She confuses me. One moment she's nice, and then she just snaps at me! Liontooth NPC - | | | | | | He's my mentor, and a good one at that. I'm just scared of what he did to Wrenpaw, though. Bearfang NPC - | | | | Did he have a paw in this? Antfoot NPC - | | | | | I think he has something to do with those deaths. I just need to find more proof. Coalfoot NPC - | | | I'm sorry, I wish I could help him. Lizardpaw NPC - | | | He's really fun, I'm glad he's my friend! Tigerpaw NPC - | | | | I'm really worried now. Where is she? Rosepetal NPC - | | | | She's gone through so much, I just wish I could help. RiverClan Curlypaw Hopeissmol - | | | What is she thinking? That fishface must have some sort of deathwish, trespassing on two territories in one night! Trivia * stupid nerd actually has windclan blood from his mother's side, but it's super distant and i cant do genetics ok * "@Katie: With a 3, you think long and hard about Cypresspaw's scent, and the comparisons that come to mind are only the sweetest and richest aromas of ShadowClan blossoming flowers and crystal clear streams... Wonderful, like honey from within a raging hive or complex comb. ~~~~~~~~~" * He doesn't quite understand why relationships with other clans aren't allowed, so he chooses to simply ignore the rule (as constantly shown, shh). Gallery Cypresspaw.jpg|© Sabine Uschmann Maurer dreaming of brighter skies.png cypresspaw nolineart ref.png Category:Player Character Category:Generation 1 Category:ShadowClan Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Apprentice Category:Tom Category:Player Characters